


Strawberry Wine

by montecarlogirl87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlogirl87/pseuds/montecarlogirl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>song-fic -- Like strawberry wine and seventeen, the hot July moon saw everything, first taste of love, bittersweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Wine

Bethany pulled her Camaro off the old highway, tires crunching through the gravel and dry weeds.  
  
She looked out her downed window at the expanse of field that stretched out before her. Painted all golden and pink and orange in the dying rays of the day’s sun.  
  
She sighed and smiled slightly to herself before getting out of her car.  
  


  
_He was working through college on my grandpa’s farm_   
_I was thirsting for knowledge and he had a car_   
_I was caught somewhere between a woman and a child_   
_When one restless summer we found love growing wild_   
_On the banks of the river on a well beaten path_   
_Funny how those memories they last_   


  
  
His name was Dean.  
  
He had been all cock and swagger and charm. Nothing but a big smile and capable hands.  
  
Neither of them had a clue as to what they had been doing that summer. Crossing the line into a new portion of their lives.   
  
Drinking wine stolen from the cellar out of Dixie cups on the hood of that big black car.  
  
The backseat had been pretty big too.  
  
She smiled.  
  


  
_Like strawberry wine and seventeen_   
_The hot July moon saw everything_   
_My first taste of love, oh bittersweet_   
_Green on the vine_   
_Like strawberry wine_   


  
She went wading through the field. Breathing in the salty dry dust of the earth. Relishing in the taste. Remembering that summer. Remembering feeling so alive.  
  
She spread her arms and closed her eyes against the dusk. Breathing in deep.  
  


_I still remember when thirty was old_  
My biggest fear was September when he had to go  
A few cards and letters and one long distance call  
We drifted away like the leaves in the fall  
But year after year I come back to this place  
Just to remember the taste

  
  
They had been so young. So eager to be old.   
  
She’d give anything to be back then again. Wrapped in his arms, smelling like leather and sweat. Hiding in the fields and laughing while watching the lightning bugs.  
  
She had cried when he drove away, promising he’d love her forever and that he’d come back.  
  
Now she just thanked him. Thanked the memory of him. He had given her everything that summer.   
  
Laughter, love…loss.  
  
She owed him everything.  
  


_Of strawberry wine and seventeen_  
The hot July moon saw everything  
My first taste of love, oh bittersweet  
Green on the vine  
Like strawberry wine

  
  
The path they use to take to the stream had long since grown over. The trees three times the size they had been. But she still knew where she was going.  
  
She slipped off her shoes and sank her toes into the soft sand at the edge of the water, tugging on the old rope that still hung from the tree.   
  
She could still see the two of them. Swimming and splashing in the middle of the cool water.  
  
Smiling and shaking from nervousness.  
  


_The fields have grown over now_  
Years since they’ve seen a plow  
There’s nothing time hasn’t touched  
Is it really him or the loss of my innocence  
I’ve been missing so much

  
  
She walked slowly back to her car, shoes dangling from her fingers.  
  
She brushed her way through the weeds and back to the road. Turning around to give it one last look.  
  
There was a time when the field was all green shoots and sprinklers as far as you could see.  
  
Now it was nothing more than acres of dusty dry weeds.  
  
Funny how things change.  
  
Funny how they never do.  
  


_Like strawberry wine and seventeen_  
The hot July moon saw everything  
My first taste of love oh bittersweet  
Green on the vine  
Like strawberry wine

  
  
Dean stood at the side of the rest stop parking lot, staring out over the field next to the small building.  
  
He closed his eyes and breathed in deep. Tasting the dust and wheat on the back of his throat.  
  
Remembering her.  
  
Her name was Bethany.  
  
She had been all manners and innocence and beauty. Nothing but a big smile and soft hands.  
  
Neither of them had a clue as to what they had been doing that summer. Crossing the line into a new portion of their lives.   
  
Drinking wine stolen from the cellar out of Dixie cups on the hood of his big black car.  
  
The backseat was pretty big too.  
  
He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Strawberry Wine - Deana Carter


End file.
